A conventional tool box generally includes a base and a cover which is pivotably connected to base. The base and/or the cover have recesses so as to receive tools and small pieces. The tool box has to be carried by the users and could be a burden if the users work on a ladder or if both hands of the users are occupied. Besides, small pieces such as screwdriver bits, screws or nuts generally are put randomly so that the user has to take a lot of time to find them. The small pieces could be lost because the conventional tool boxes do not provide proper receiving areas to receive them.
The present invention intends to provide a combination tool box and hanging members which attach the tool box on user's belt and the tool box has a magnetic cover for the small pieces.